On The Safe Side
by LovinJackson
Summary: Sam was going to be extra careful next time he drove the Impala ... just to be on the safe side. ONESHOT


**On The Safe Side**

**Author:** Tara aka LovinJackson

**Summary:** Sam was going to be extra careful next time he drove the Impala ... just to be on the safe side.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Supernatural or any of its characters. I wish. No copyright infringement intended.

**A/N:** This story has been pestering for over a month and considering the length you wouldnt think it would be so hard. The truth is that I was trying to make it longer when I eventually figured out that I liked it better just the way it was. Of course I could have figured that out months ago and moved on ... but no lol The idea came from watching Australia's Funniest Home Videos one night a good while ago. As usual I couldnt write this stuff without the help of Angelustatt and my mother. Thanks guys.

* * *

**On The Safe Side**

Body instantly alert and not sure as to why, Sam jolted awake, upper body rising quickly from the makeshift bed he'd made out of an old sleeping bag. Darkness was around him, surrounding him in a sense of panic when for a moment he couldn't remember why he was asleep outside under the stars.

His eyes went to the barely flickering camp fire and then to his older brother who was lying uncomfortable on his good side, injured arm pressed to his body.

"Dean!" Sam hissed, not wanting to wake his brother now that he was finally asleep but needing him capable to defend himself if something was out there. It only took a few seconds before Dean's eyes snapped open, like he was hyper aware of Sam's voice at all times and he knew that wasn't so far off the mark.

The grunt he received in return allowed Sam to realise that Dean was at least conscious. Dean had always been a light sleeper but with the concussion he'd copped Sam was just glad to see that Dean was still all there.

"Dean, I heard something."

"Well deal with it and shut up."

Sam pushed himself to his feet, flashlight in hand, and .45 in the other. Sam didn't take many chances now. Being on the road again with Dean had brought his instincts and training back quickly and Sam almost couldn't imagine how he had been able to ignore all the threats the darkness held for those four years he had been at college.

Dean was still lying on his side but as the light from Sam's flashlight landed on him, Sam could see that Dean was no longer asleep. His eyes were open and his body was tense as if listening for something out of the ordinary despite having dismissed Sam's alarm.

Sam took a few steps closer to his brother when he heard it again, the sound of leaves and twigs crunching on the ground under the weight of something heavy. Dean slowly rose from his own makeshift bed, holding his injured arm to his body.

Sam shone his light in the direction of the sound and saw something move. It was big and black and oddly familiar even in the dark of night. Visions of arriving just before sunset, looking over the steep ledge they were camping next to, his brother bitching about their current arrangement flew through Sam's mind and his heart rate increased in speed.

"Sam?"

Dean managed to get to his feet awkwardly just as Sam took off at a run after the black beast, a million curses running through his mind as he chased her.

"Sam! What the…"

As soon as the second stream of light hit his back and Dean stopped mid question Sam knew that his brother had seen it too and suddenly Sam felt that he wanted to be anywhere but where he was.

Sam didn't look back. He kept running, as fast as he could even though he knew there was no way he was going to get there in time. Breathing hard, Sam felt his stomach plummet as he watched the sleek black frame dip, heard her creak with strain before she was totally out of view. Sam skidded to a stop at the edge of the cliff, light shining down into the abyss, panting, heart hammering. He flinched as he heard the first crash and then again when he felt his brother approach from behind at too fast a speed. Sam whipped an arm out to stop Dean from heading straight off the ledge as well.

Another crashing sound, Sam flinched again and couldn't bring himself to look directly into his brothers large frantic eyes. "Dean, stand back."

"No .. nononono." Dean struggled in Sam's arms, gritting his teeth when Sam's efforts jostled his injured arm. "Sammy …"

The broken sound in his brother's voice caused a lump to form in Sam's throat. "Dean, I'm sorry. I …"

Dean broke loose, staggering back a few steps, both of them flinching as they heard the last and final crash as her body came to rest at the bottom of the rocky cliff. Dean was shaking and gasping and Sam was afraid he was going to hyperventilate. "Dean …"

Sam suddenly had to shield his eyes from the bright light that almost blinded him. Dean's flashlight was pointed directly at him, Dean glaring. "How the fuck did this happen, Sam?"

"I dunno."

"You were driving her!" Dean yelled, anger and pain etched clearly in his features, displayed in his body language. "What did you forget to put the fucking parking brake on?" Dean turned around in his anger like he wasn't sure what to do, his whole world crashing around in on him.

Sam sucked in a frightened gasp, Dean's offhanded words snatching all the air from his lungs causing Dean to whip back around to look at him. Sam took a step backwards.

Dean's eyes narrowed, Sam could see it in the light from the flashlights. "You forgot to put the handbrake on." It wasn't a question, it was a statement. The incredulous tone in Dean's voice was bordering on dangerous and Sam was getting nervous.

"Dean, wait …" Sam held up his hands in surrendering, placating manner.

"You forgot to put the fucking handbrake on?!!" Dean yelled this time, throwing his flashlight on the floor. "You killed my car, you son of a bitch!"

In a flash of movement Sam hadn't been sure that Dean was capable of with his injuries he found himself barrelled into, hitting the ground hard, the air knocked out of his lungs with the impact. Dean growled angrily as Sam tried to hold him off.

"Dean! I'm sorry. I didn't mean it, man. You gotta believe …" Sam's words were cut off as his jaw connected with Dean's fist. He managed to get his legs wrapped around Dean and rolled them over so that now he was the one with the advantage.

"I trusted you with her, Sam!" Dean growled and flipped them again.

Sam could feel loose gravel underneath them as the momentum of Dean's flip sent them rolling. One hand clutching his brother and the other trying to find anything to hold into, Sam felt the ground dip from under them and then they were falling, both screaming …

Sam woke with a gasp, sweat drenched t-shirt plastered to his body. His wide eyes blinked the sweat out of them furiously as he looked around him, expecting to see rocks and blood and surprised that he would see anything at all.

Sam wiped his damp fringe out of his eyes and took in the ugly maroon drapes hanging from the curtain rails over the window, early light shining through, the blue 'out of place' chairs situated by the brown, stained rickety table. Looking down he saw his bed covers tangled around his long legs. He felt confined all of a sudden and pulled and kicked the covers off until his legs and feet felt like they could breathe again.

Looking automatically to the bed next to him, Sam searched for the familiar presence of his older brother only to find a messy unmade _empty_ bed. Sam's heart skipped a few beats as he stumbled to his feet and stared at the empty bed like he was missing something, like if he stared long enough Dean would miraculously appear. But nothing happened.

Sam looked up at the closed bathroom door and rushed over to it, turning the knob and barging in; wanting to hear his brother bitch at him about personal space … he'd even accept Dean calling him a freak right now. The dream had felt too real and he really needed to find his brother.

The bathroom was empty; Dean's things were laid out like he had used them. Sam twisted around as if he would find Dean hiding somewhere in the small room. It had just been a dream … hadn't it? Surely he wouldn't have woken up alive in a motel room if it had been real. The Impala would be outside and Dean was probably in the diner across the street getting an early breakfast. That was all.

Sam had the sudden urge to see the Impala. He remembered what it had felt like going to the junk yard after the crash. Seeing his brother's beloved car, their home for all intents and purposes, so crushed and broken had hurt more than he had ever thought it would, especially when he knew it would kill his brother to lose her.

Sam fled from the confines of the small bathroom and headed straight for the motel room door and wrenched it open, stepping out into the early morning daylight in just his boxers and sweaty t-shirt. The parking lot wasn't big, not easy to miss a large shining black 67 Chevy Impala. Sam bit his lip to keep himself from having a panic attack in public wearing barely any clothes. The Impala was nowhere to be seen.

His dream was still running very vivid in his head, his mind swimming with possibilities as to the reason for both Dean and the Impala's absence. He ran a hand threw his hair and then stood straighter as he heard a familiar sound. A gentle rumble seemed to be getting closer and Sam's heart started to slow to a more normal speed.

The Impala pulled off the road and into the motel parking lot, Dean apparently singing happily behind the wheel. Sam stood, watching, _breathing,_ as Dean pulled up in front of him and shut the car off, the engine ticking as it cooled down.

The creak of the door announced Dean getting out of the car and Sam smiled, just relieved that he had overreacted.

"Sammy? Whatcha doing?" Dean closed the door with the same hand that was holding a white paper bag, the other hand holding a cardboard tray with two coffees.

"Where'd you go?"

Dean's expression clearly stated that he thought it should be obvious where he had gone. "I went to get coffee and donuts."

"And you couldn't go across the road?"

Dean pulled his head back, cocking an eyebrow. "Who are you? My mother? The diner across the road has coffee even I won't drink. Now you answer my question."

"What?"

"Why are you standing outside in your underwear?"

Sam looked down and then back up quickly, remembering that he still hadn't changed. "I … I just had a really weird dream."

Dean eyed him carefully and then walked towards him, stopping to look up at him closely before nodding towards the room. "How about we take this inside before you're arrested for indecent exposure?"

Sam rolled his eyes but followed his brother into the room, closing the door behind him. Dean was at the table, placing the donuts and coffee on the table and shedding himself of his leather jacket.

"The Impala okay?" Sam asked tentivly.

Dean's head shot up at that, giving a suspicious look. "She's fine … why? What'd you do?"

"Nothing."

"What's going on with you?"

"Nothing"

"Nothing?" Dean asked skeptically.

"I'm gonna take a shower. Leave me _one_ donut at least." Sam didn't waste time in going through his duffle to find clean clothes, opting for just picking up the whole bag and taking it into the bathroom with him, leaving Dean to contemplate his weirdness by himself. It was a stupid dream, definitely nothing to get worked up about. Sam was sure he was just overreacting. With that in mind, Sam undressed and turned the shower on, waiting for the water to heat up.

Stepping into the spray, Sam closed his eyes and let the water run through his hair and down the tight muscles of his back, relaxing until the image of the impala sailing over a cliff, Dean's devastated eyes and the sound effects that went with it replayed through his mind. Sam shrugged. Maybe it wouldn't be such a bad idea to double check the handbrake, make sure the car was in park, next time he drove his brother's car … just to be on the safe side.

**The End**

* * *

**A/N2:**I know it's not all that long but I would still love to know what you think :) Thanks for reading and I hope everyone enjoys the last episode of Supernatural before the very LONG break!!

Also before I go I would like to say that I have made a video for **Gaelicspirit's** upcoming fic **"Weapon and the Wound"** The link to my youtube page if you want a look is on my profile and I definately reccomend you check out the Fic when it's finally posted :) It's bound to be incredibly awesome :)!!!

Take Care!

Tara x0x


End file.
